


Слишком сильно

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Люсия умудрилась заболеть на Рождество.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Слишком сильно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973765) by [In_Much_Stress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress). 



— Кто может заболеть на Рождество?! На _Рождество_ , Кит! Тот, кого явно ненавидит вселенная, вот кто!

Из них двоих Люсия болела чаще. Она с иронией утверждала, что идиоты не болеют, поэтому страдать должен кто-то, кто точно не является такой идиоткой, как она, и постоянно спорила с Китом, который пытался ей объяснить, что её иммунная система просто слабее, чем его. И, тем не менее, она сильно заболела, стоило наступить холодному сезону, что означало, по крайней мере, неделю непрерывного нытья и ворчливого беспокойства, что огорчало Кита.

— Да-да, заткнись и съешь уже этот суп. Тебя ждёт лекарство.

— И это говорит мой парень?! Ты просто маллет. Чёртов маллет.

— Господи, Люсия, если ты сейчас не съешь суп, я займусь рождественскими украшениями _самостоятельно_!

— Ты не посмеешь!

— Посмотрим.

Ворча, Люсия поднесла ко рту ложку вкуснейшего супа, приготовленного её парнем, пока он сидел рядом с ней на кровати и внимательно наблюдал. Кит мог с гордостью заявить, что его кулинарные навыки значительно улучшились, в основном благодаря своей девушке и Ханку. Он и раньше неплохо готовил (пришлось научиться, когда мать была занята на нескольких работах), но Люсия и Ханк помогли ему отточить свои навыки. Он пока не достиг их высот, но и собственным результатом был вполне доволен.

Люсия обожала украшать квартиру на Рождество — это было одно из её любимых занятий наряду с уборкой. Поэтому Кит и использовал это как угрозу. Конечно же, без Люсии он _никогда_ бы _не_ сделал ничего такого, и они оба это знали, но всё же.

— Ки-и-ит!

— Чего?

— Обними меня-я!

Кит вздохнул, покачав головой, хотя его сердце наполнилось нежностью. Люсия была готова расплакаться, её нос покраснел, ей было трудно, когда дело доходило до лекарств, и она стала раздражительной из-за того, что слишком много времени провела в кровати. И он становился раздражительным вместе с ней.

А ещё слишком сильно её любил.


End file.
